swgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Marcusaxavier77
Hello! You've been made a sysop, which gives you permission to upload images. Enjoy! --Influenza 04:46, 22 Sep 2005 (CEST) : And now you're a bureaucrat, which allows you to make other users into sysops. You and Niom seem to be the only active sysops around, so it makes sense to make you both bureaucrats in case more sysops ever need to be recruited. --Influenza 22:19, 20 January 2006 (CET) ::Thank you, I will be sure to abuse this power...j/k. ;) --M.A.X. 22:47, 20 January 2006 (CET) SWG FanFest I went to the Seattle summit of the 2006 SWG FanFest. I took some pics and some notes. I added what I had to what is also posted on the SWG Forums. Here's what I got, feel free to add to it: 2006 SWG FanFest. --M.A.X. 20:43, 21 April 2006 (CEST) ---- Hi Marcus was thinking to add on Homepage the simple fact that the Wikipedia is not a Forum ! There s more and more post from new user who only ask informations or say their point of view about game content or the NGE, or just pollute by saying that they are THE CREATOR of this article ! God bless them ! (something like this).... or maybe it s only a feeling i have atm ? Regards --Niom 19:47, 30 June 2006 (CEST) :Niom, that is great idea. Maybe a F.A.Q. for new users? --M.A.X. 19:59, 30 June 2006 (CEST) Search for the Cure In your work on the Cure quests, note that Search for the Cure has been up a long while, though it needs serious work. If you are going to split it up into its constituent parts, you'll need to do something with the article above, which lists the name of the quest as it shows up in the journal, and which people will find if they seach for it. Also, have a look at how the other quests are formatted (level, reward, etc) to make this one fit. Thanks for the work! Adaon 02:32, 8 July 2006 (CEST) :Once I am finished with the last quest, I was planning on deleting the Search for the Cure page. I just didn't to remove it until I was done. --M.A.X. 02:43, 8 July 2006 (CEST) ::Looks great! Adaon 07:52, 8 July 2006 (CEST) Survey results / Sony Forum Here is a bit of info for you, because you are one of the most active editors at the moment. I'm going to post the final survey results in a month or so. This is just for you to get a bit of understanding what people are saying. From the current survey results: *7 people "Contribute a lot" *28 people "Edit small stuff sometimes" *36 people "Just read" *Generally people are very happy with the Wiki, just the NGE information that is not clearly marked in all places is confusing the people. This is what I expected, but we just need more time to catch up. This also affects the search engine... all the "old" stuff still shows up. *Most people come from search engines at the moment. We are pretty well covered in google and other search engines - which is great :) *We have people that know the wiki since launch, but we also have people that just know it for about a week. Some people said that not many people know about the SWG Wiki. *A Sony CSR is using our Wiki sometimes :-) I'll keep the survey running and keep you updated. One more thing: I'm not playing SWG anymore, so unfortunately i can't post in the SOE forums anymore. Is there still a post that gets "bumped" sometimes? I've noticed that the number of contributions are quite low at the moment and I'm trying hard to get more people who want to edit. Maybe you can "promote" the site a little again in the SOE forums if you have some time. That'd be great :-) :In addition to having a link to the SWG Wiki in my signature on the official SWG Forums, I do try to promote as much as possible. The biggest issues I am running up against are that I don't spend a lot of time on the SWG Forums, and when I am there, most posts there (that I see) are bickering, not asking for information. :However, the Restuss event got a lot of players visiting this wiki due to it being one of the only on-line guides for a long time. So, I have been trying to get as much information on "new" game content as possible, while still trying to "update" and "clean-up" all the old articles. --M.A.X. 10:44, 28 August 2006 (CEST) I resign... I no longer want to contribute to this wiki. Goodbye. --M.A.X. 11:02, 27 September 2006 (CEST) : I understand how frustrating it could be to do a good job for the wikipedia and see it wasted by another contributor who just takes the decision to destroy it by his own... I dont know if such thing could be possible but it would be better to create a priority of page modification by contributor ranks. In other terms that means that a new contributor cannot delete what a higher ranked contributor has made. He coud suggest ideas of what he intend to do instead. That way the "Elder contributors can advise new contributor and prevent them from doing bad things. On the other hand the new contributor can understand what is the wiki main line of conduct and how are made articles. :Some contributors have a lot to learn, especially the ones that just create articles around their own character in game and leave afterwards (providing nothing else)... The wikipedia is not a Show off ! :What we need is a surveyor who check all modifications (a bit like what you did Marcus btw) and validate or not new ones. :--Oren 12:47, 27 September 2006 (CEST) ::Wait, Wait! What happened exactly? I'm really sorry that I can't be a proper surveyor here - but is there someone who really "destroyed" your conent? Was there no discussion going on? --Webmaster 16:58, 28 September 2006 (CEST) :::Last night, my toon bought a Jellyfish holo, and I started to think, I wonder if anyone has this on the wiki yet, then I remembered, it didn't matter because I quit. :::I enjoyed contributing to this wiki, but at times it become frustrating because it seems like I am one of the biggest contributers since Niom left. I usually spend A LOT of time on the articles I write. I get screenshots and transcribe NPC and PC dialogue. I like to recreate the game as much as possible when writing my articles. So, when I seen some of my work "deleted", it got me even more frustrated. :::The articles I am refering to are If It Helps (I put back the information), Animal Control Officer (I again put back the info), and Jabba's Theme Park (which was the final straw). The NPC and PC text was deleted, and the article was "dumbed down" (IMO). :::Of course, these are just a few articles I have found. How many more are there that I have not seen yet? I am feeling that my contributions are just a waste of time. But then I remembered the warning when you edit something that all content is subject to change, editing, and deletion. So, in that, it is a waste of my time. I like to spend a lot of time on my articles and put in a lot of information. See the Zssik Clan article, that took me one day to do all the quests, but a week to compile all that information from screenshots. And what for? While I am busy working on another article, or even away from the wiki for some time, will that be "simplified" like Jabba's Theme Park was? :::This is what I am saying. I know the rules of the wiki and I know myself. I don't want to spend hours writing a robust article with as much in-game details and information only to have it deleted to a few sentences. It's a waste of my time. I'd rather just not write anything. --M.A.X. 18:23, 28 September 2006 (CEST) I certainly respect your decision (just as I respect your impressinve contributions) but I would hope that something could be done to impose the hierarchy of editors that you suggested. Nobody likes to create a "labor of love" only to have it gutted - especially by someone lower in the pecking order than themselves. Regardless of your ultimate decision, you will certainly be missed.--Bangalore007 23:38, 28 September 2006 (CEST) Can I have my job back? I'm still frustrated at having my contributions deleted, but I'm even more frustrated in not being able to contribute...so, I put up the Update Notes for this last Publish/Chapter. I have been thinking a lot lately. And I do want to thank you all for your kind words. This wiki was once a great place and can be again. I want to come back, but I also want some changes. I will post my ideas/proposal later. --M.A.X. 12:32, 29 September 2006 (CEST) :Very constructive and positive attitude, /deepbow --Oren 13:16, 29 September 2006 (CEST) My proposal/idea Like I said, I've been thinking...and doing a little research. I started SWG Wiki about a year ago, and at that time, it had many contributers. Of course, with the NGE, a lot of those contributers stopped playing SWG and in turn stopped contributing to this site. With the rapid decline in contributers, that left mainly Niom and myself as the largest contributers. We tried as hard as we could to do as much as possible, but too much had changed in the game, and was still changing. So most of time, at least I felt (and maybe Niom did also) that we were doing nothing more than trying to push a large boulder up a steep hill. Of course, we had help, so I'm not saying we did it all alone. But always with a wiki, you have some contributers that help, and some that hinder. One of those contributers that actually hindered when they were trying to help was Adaon. It was the fight with Adaon that caused Niom (and almost myself) to finally leave. I can't blame Adaon for his/her actions because I am partially to blame. With Niom and I carrying the "torch" of SWG Wiki, we did not also realize how much we were needed to help "groom" the new contributers until it was too late. Right before Niom left, he/she came up with the idea of a "New Contributer Guide". But, Niom left shortly afterward and I went back to writing articles instead of doing anything about the new contributers. Here is why I am telling this story and what I propose. 1) We need direction. We all need to know what exactly this wiki is and what should be on it. Atombender, this is your site, what is your vision? 2) After getting direction, we need to agree on the site templates and closely monitor them and make sure articles follow the templates as close as possible. 3) The SWG Wiki New User Guide needs to point at the templates. Right now, you have to go to the page to find them. 4) We need more people monitoring the changes on this site. Pre-NGE, we had a lot of contributers, so that was not a problem. But with the small group of "returning" contributers, that has become an issue. Especially when we spend most of our time updating and adding articles. 5) We need to greet every new contributer on their Talk page and provide the link to the New User Guide. This will give them direction and also let them know that they are not alone. This will also keep new contributers from trying to "remake" the wiki into their own vision. 6) We need to have more discussions. Even if it's a brief "I like it" or "I don't like it", we all need to give our opinion when asked. I believe that if we do these 6 things, this site will once again flourish and maybe even eclipse the greatness it had pre-NGE. And, we won't have contributers quiting out of frustration. --M.A.X. 15:16, 29 September 2006 (CEST) :That looks great. Give me some time to give my input as well. I'm very busy with my day job at the moment (Wii launch). ;) --Webmaster 15:16, 2 October 2006 (CEST) ::Hey, great job with the new "user welcome pages". Its really great what you do here... just wanted to give you a signal. I'm really thinking about "my vision" now that SWG wiki turned 2 years! Just give me a little bit more time... :/ :::Thank you, Atombender. I've actually been molding this site into my vision in your absence. My vision is that this website needs to be the "go-to" place for all things SWG. I want readers to experience SWG without ever logging into the game and I want players to turn to this site for all questions about SWG that they may have. I want documented every item, every creature, every NPC, every quest, every word. I want people to be able to get information without being confused. --M.A.X. 12:43, 16 November 2006 (CET) New User Questions Use this section to ask me questions if you are a new contributer. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. --M.A.X. 20:39, 7 December 2006 (CET) Hiya, am looking at the site, mainly the Quest by CL page. I've noticed the links to cl 45 and cl65 dont appear b ut when you enter say cl40 page then edit the url in the address bar you can access the cl 45 etc pages. Is this missing due to a oversight or other? --Talk page :It may be that there are no CL45 or CL65 quests currently listed. Or, maybe the template has issues. Thank you for pointing this out, I will look into it. --M.A.X. 02:26, 22 December 2006 (CET) Hi again! listen i need help with how to take screen shots in the actual game. If you can help me with this I will gladly begin uploading pictures to this site. Thanks. User: Badvali